


Made for All Hallows’  Eve

by prairiegrass



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Trick or treat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiegrass/pseuds/prairiegrass
Summary: Happy Halloween, SV fandom!





	Made for All Hallows’  Eve

"Happy Halloween, Dinesh."

There she was again. If Dinesh had never heard her voice again, it would have been too soon. Even though it was years ago by now, the humiliation still stung: how could he forget that incident?

Tara walked over to the opposite end of the couch, where Gilfoyle was lying beneath a knitted blanket, curled up like a cat with his copy of Nietzsche's _The Anti-Christ_. "Happy Halloween, babe," they greeted each other, then Tara pulled him out from beneath the blanket, and sauntered down the hall with Gilfoyle in tow. 

Jared got up too, stalking after them, and -- drawing a knife!? Damn, Dinesh didn't like the girl either, but wasn't that a little extreme? But then he turned into the kitchen instead. Oh, right, of course; he had brought the pumpkin, too. Still... was he gonna carve it with a _switchblade_?

"Hey, Dinesh, how about helping me with this?"

Richard carried two large bags from one of those Halloween stores that pop up around this time of year, stuffed full with decor. Dinesh could really care less about attracting trick-or-treaters, little kids with screeches more grating than a dial-up modem, but even worse would be Richard's hissy fit if he refused.

They went outside, and worked together to string up cobwebs around the entrance to the hostel, dotting the material with little plastic spiders. Then they parted ways, crunching through the dead fall leaves that littered the ground, Richard to set up an iron gate (made of plastic) around the property, and Dinesh to hang up a noose and chains.

By the time they got back inside, Jared was standing proud with his hands on his hips, inspecting his work. Richard and Dinesh went to take a look, too: he'd carved into the pumpkin a truly grotesque visage, more horrific even than when he'd had those lip injections.

Richard grabbed a lighter (Erlich's) from a desk (Gilfoyle's) and lit Jared's candle, then stepped back outside to put the jack-o'-lantern on the porch.

When Tara and Gilfoyle came back out, she was decked out in full vampire hunter gear, complete with hooded leather cloak. Across her belt was strung an arsenal of stakes, garlic, holy water and a crucifix. Gilfoyle, of course, was a vampire. Well, his wasn't much of a costume. He still wore that same illegible death metal T-shirt under another flannel shirt, dark jeans and all-black canvas sneakers, but in place of his canines were two long, sharp, pale fangs.

Whatever. Better than cat eyes.

"Let's see, Dick's a gremlin, Jared's an Andersonville prisoner... and Dinesh, nice princess costume."

The impact of his insults was dampened by the silly effect of the vampire teeth on his articulation.

The two of them left, leaving Richard, Jared and Dinesh in the house. He considered offering up a game of Fortnite, but the others were already busy filling up little baggies illustrated with Halloween motifs with gumdrops and chocolates and -- Jared was sure to include -- tiny travel toothpastes and miniature toothbrushes. So Dinesh just stayed on the couch by himself with his phone.

Typing in his passcode (not that he would just leave such a personal, private device lying around unattended, especially in this house), he unlocked it. He scrolled through new reddit and new Hacker News, and other forums where he would sometimes comment to help with Java questions or chat up female-sounding usernames -- but tonight he just lurked, swiping away with a flick of his thumb the push notifications constantly pinging at him.

As the twilight turned over to full nighttime, the steady stream of children for Jared to coo over slowed then stopped, so he bade Richard and Dinesh good night and left for home. Richard went to bed, too, but just as Dinesh was thinking he should do the same, the door opened back up, and Gilfoyle and Tara stumbled through.

Jesus, he had her lipstick all over him -- what kind of trashy party had they gone to? She staggered through the hall to Gilfoyle's "lair", but Gilfoyle himself went into the bathroom. When he came back out his face and neck were cleaned off, and those fangs were gone too.

"What, don't you " _vant_ " to go suck Tara's blood?" Dinesh sassed when Gilfoyle joined him on the couch.

"Hmm," was Gilfoyle's response as he settled back into his spot, "I think a cat suits me better."

He rucked up Dinesh's pant leg, pushed down his patterned sock, and went on to explain, "You know, cats use their whiskers to feel their surroundings. They can use them to tell whether they're able to fit inside an opening." His hand ghosted along Dinesh's leg hair as he spoke. He wasn't touching the skin, but Dinesh could feel it.

God, his breath... it smelled like smoke and booze, though that wasn't really so out of the ordinary. Thinking about it that way, Dinesh really hated that he had a baseline for how Gilfoyle's _breath_ smells. Everything else about this situation was totally off though: no combative smack talk, no veil of enmity, just an emergent tension, a corrupt, unreadable file, a confused metaphor.

"And if they touch the edge," he continued as he reached Dinesh's knee, his hand now making contact, moving up, up, slipping under the fabric of his pants, to the point where he would really have to jam his fingers in to get any further inside, "then they know it's too tight for their body to squeeze through."

And with that, he pulled out, grabbed the hem of Dinesh's pant leg, and brought it down. He adjusted it back into position, but he didn't pull back up his sock, Dinesh noted with annoyance as he adjusted it himself.

Gilfoyle reached over to the coffee table, grabbed a controller, and pressed the button at its center to turn on the console. He tossed that one to Dinesh, then grabbed a second for himself. They spent the rest of Halloween night killing zombies and eating candies.


End file.
